Daughter of Night: A Fight to the Bitter End
by hikarinyx
Summary: What if all of a sudden, the reality you believed in was just an illusion. What if all of a sudden, the family you have lived for all your life was hiding the truth from you? What will you do?


Chapter 1

May Claire despises me. She assumed that I am responsible for their quarrel last night. She also thinks that I would ruin her chances of becoming a Kamiya. May Claire has been living in our quarters for about a year now. Ever since she first entered our house with her wicked daughter Melissa she treated me like Cinderella whenever my father was not home. Despite how many times I had complained to my father, he had always turned a blind eye. It didn't even surprised me when he decided to marry her.

My father decided to break the news on my mother's birthday. May was sitting on the family couch, leaning on my father's board shoulders The scene makes me want to vomit. How can papa stand to be near that woman? I can't even stand being in the same room with her!

"We're getting married next week," My father stated. That one sentence destroyed all of my hopes of getting rid of May Claire and the trust I have for my father. You can't make preparations for a wedding within a week. They had been planning this for at least a month and they decided to keep it a secret.

"That's great! Am I one of the bridesmaid?" My father looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. He forgot, while he was busy planning the wedding he forgot that he has a daughter or maybe he just didn't think I'm beautiful enough to be a bridesmaid of his wedding.

I ran away from the living room. I thought that it was the end of my despair until I met Melissa. She was leaning on the wall, smirking at me. "Once I'm a Kamiya, I'll make sure to kick you out of the house orphan" I stop walking to turn around and look at Melissa. "What are you talking about? I'm not an orphan or have you forgotten that the man your mother is marrying is my father?" Melissa starts laughing at me. "They didn't tell you? You were adopted!They found you walking around the mansion three years ago without any memory and to think he thought of you as his own daughter."

I couldn't take it any longer. All the information gathering inside my head was too much but I couldn't let my tears escape my eyes. Not now when Melissa is laughing at my misery. I would never let her see through my weakness, I will never submit to these low life mortals. I might not know that I was adopted but I do know that I am better than them, I am far more superior. They can't hurt me, I will never allow them to hurt me.

My room was my only safe haven. It is the only place where I could relax and vent out all of my anger and sadness or so I thought. I started hearing her voice the moment I lie down on my bed.

_ Are you sad my child? Do you want to know the truth? You can break the chains, that is..if you want to. Your whole life would change. Do you want that to happen? Or would you rather stay as you are, a pathetic fool who will continue to suffer and break down into a helpless pile of trash?_

"Who are you?" I asked. Her voice was familiar, but even though the voice carry a sense of familiarity, it also carries a sense of mystery and danger.

_ I am you, as you are me _

Her answer was short and unclear.I wanted to pester her about the meaning of her answer but I wasn't able to. For my head began to tremble, I felt a sharp pain all over my body. That was when I started hearing it. Chains were breaking, As each chains broke, a picture was planted on my head. A boy laying dead on the floor, a bullet on his chest. A girl wearing fashion designer clothes, smiling at me as she tosses me clothes that I should wear. A man around his thirties rubbing my head wishing me good luck on my first day of middle school.

"Who are they? Why am I seeing these? What are you doing to my head? I want answers." No reply came, the voice left me deserted inside my room, with new memories. I still don't know who I really am or who are the people I saw in those memories but one thing is for certain, I need to move on with life. I need to find out the truth about my real life, but before I do all those things, I must first attend my adoptive father's wedding.

A week after the incident, my father's wedding took place. The past week was peaceful, nothing eventful happened after that. Well maybe except for one thing, a cresent moon appeared on my forehead the day after. At first I thought it was just a prank by Melissa, but no matter how hard I tried to rub it off my forehead, it wouldn't disappear,

I looked at myself infront of the mirror. The cresent moon was invisible(thank you make-up). The clothes I have on were passed downs from Aunt Clarity. My soon to be step-mother thought that buying me a new gown would only waste money. Afterall no one would look at me. I'm not one of the bridesmaid, I'm just a silly little girl attending the wedding of her ADOPTIVE father. As I was preparing to leave the room, the door opened. A boy around the age of 16 went inside and examine my clothing

"Why are you wearing sneekers? What happened to the sandals that I gave you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I threw it away." I joked.

"You did what?" I smiled and told him that I was just joking. It was under the table. I was planning to wear it once the ceremony starts.

_ Everything will change today._

"Did you hear that?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed nervously. "Don't scare me that way Kari. It's not funny." I smiled at him and turned my attention to the like I'm the only one who could hear her voice.

The ceremony went along smoothly. Now the priest was asking if anyone wants to stop the I wish someone would step in and stop the wedding. Alas, I didn't know that my wish would come true.

"Stop the wedding!" The girl was standing on the middle of the open gate, being seated near it, I could easily see what she was wearing. A black gown covered her body, high heels black shoes protected her feet from dirt and alas, a black veil cover her face from those who wish to know her identity."I will not allow any of you to be happy, you stupid humans!" she continued.

Then the impossible happened. Black wings started to sprout from her back, she started getting taller, Her hands started getting longer, her nails becoming claws.A series of screams could be heard from the guests. I, myself couldn't move from my position as the monster head towards my father and May Claire.

The monster attacked the priest and slashes his head off. He was dead in an instant. It turned to face my father. It was getting closer and closer. Soon, my father would experience the same thing as the priest if I don't do something. But I couldn't do a thing, if only I have power I could save everyone. If only I have courage. I could...

_You do have the power and courage. Have you forgotten? You could save all of them. All you have to do is break free of these chains_.

"Don't touch my father!" I yelled at the monster. It turned its face at my direction. It began laughing at my silly attempt to stop her. "Foolish child, you think you could order me around? I'll show you how powerful I am. I'm going to eat you alive!" she threatened.

It came flying towards me. I should have run to save my life but my body won't listen to my brain. It stood, there confident and strong. The monster came closer and closer, it was just a few meters away from me now. Before the monster could come any closer black tendrils of darkness grabed her. The tendrils pulled her from different directions until she broke into two. Blood came splashing at my dress. The darkness disappeared, her broken body lies on the ground. At first she just stayed dead, then her shape started was turning back into her human formed. I looked at her, it was one of my classmate, Clarissa Ground.

"Did you see that?"

"It came from her shadow."

"How scary!"

"Who is that girl anyway?"

"She's a monster!"

I can't believe what I was hearing. I just saved everyone from Clarissa, and I'm the one being called monster? I looked around, for someone to understand me. I saw Aaron starring at me, from the other side of the church. I quickly ran towards him.I offered my hand to Aaron, but he slapped it away. "Leave me alone, you monster!"

"I'm not a monster!" I yelled at him. I ran away from Aaron, from father and from the guest. Why can't they understand? I just saved them..yet..they called me a monster. I wished that I'm someone else, I wish that I was born in a different place, a different time. I wish to get away from this harsh world.

_Your wish is my command._

Darkness began to wrap itself around me. First I lost my sense of feeling, next was my sense of smell, then my sight, and finally my hearing. Am I going to die? I don't want to die. I still have so much things that I want to do.

_Foolish child._


End file.
